Shinobi vs Kaizoku
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: "There can only be one winner in your heart. Either that arrogant Konoha-U Ninja Captain or that happy-go-lucky East Blue Pirate Captain. Once you enter the game of love, there's no turning back." AU. Crossover. SasuHinaLuffy.
1. Meeting

**Hi! I know it's a little bit weird. Well it's because I love Naruto and One Piece! I'm sorry if you don't like this Crossover. This is my first Crossover fanfic. But I am hoping for your reviews. Thank you so much!**

**This is my experiment. Your reviews will determine if I will continue this story. :)**

**-Hime**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece belongs to Oda Shuichiro. NOT MINE. I do hope so. Chihihi~!**

* * *

**1. MEETING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah!"

A loud thump was heard at the Hyuuga compound's dojo as another Karate master was defeated by the Hyuuga Heiress. Simultaneous applause made the heiress turn to her side and smiled at the girl 7 years younger than her that caused the said commotion.

"Ane-chan! You outdid yourself again! I wish I could be as strong as you!"

The girl smiled shyly and walked towards her imouto. "Neji-nii is still a lot stronger than me, and besides you got stronger as well."

Hyuuga Hanabi snorted and crossed her arms. "Psh. Let's just go back to the main house and eat. I'm famished just by cheering for you!"

Both girls giggled as Hyuuga Hinata looked back to her opponent and his underlings. "Rojo-sensei, please join us for lunch. Father will be glad with your presence."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama. You truly exceed your potentials today." The man smiled as he motions to his underlings and they all bowed at her which she bowed back to.

"Please follow us to the main house. I'm sure you and your students are all hungry too." She smiled and proceeded to walk ahead with her sister Hanabi.

"Woah. Not only is she strong, she's also nice and very polite."

"Don't forget how pretty she is despite all that sweat."

"Hush, students! Don't gush at Hime-sama. Lavishing her with looks is very impolite. Consider yourselves lucky to be able to have a glimpse of her."

"Hai, sensei!"

Meanwhile, as the Hyuuga sisters lead the way to the main house, Hanabi wouldn't stop teasing her aneki.

"Heard that? They're all captivated by your royal gorgeousness!" Hanabi giggled as she elbowed her sister.

"Hana-chan! P-Please.."

"Aaaw. Don't be shy, you are exquisite, you know! I was even wondering how the hell those boys from your previous school haven't jumped you yet."

"Hanabi..."

"Relax, ane-chan! I know Neji-niisan will probably jyuken every male who are either just looking at you, dreaming of you, thinking of you or even in 1.5 meters radius."

"Well, Neji-nii hasn't been doing that for the last 2 years."

"And he'll be able to do it again once you transferred to his school!"

Hinata's emerging thoughts about transferring to Konoha-U was stopped when they arrived at the Hyuuga dining table.

"Oh, father! Just in time!" Hanabi cheered as Hyuuga Hiashi paid attention to them.

"Father, I have invited Rojo-sensei and his students to join us for lunch." Hinata said and bowed at her father.

"Good, Hinata. Let us all sit." Lord Hiashi turned to the Karate master and his students and bowed which they returned. "Please, be comfortable."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hiashi-sama." The Karate master bowed along with his students and were invited to sit in the middle of the long Hyuuga dining table.

"Are we not waiting for Neji-niisan?" Hanabi asked.

"I sent him to the hotel to take care of something. He will be eating at the restaurant with Ko." Hiashi answered that made Hinata and Hanabi nod.

Lunch was quiet at the Hyuuga main mansion. It was usually consisted of some chats. Sometimes when Hiashi was not around, the three young Hyuugas were even rather noisy but since they have visitors, they all settled for a silent and comfortable meal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, c'mon, let's go."

"Hai, Neji-nii! Hanabi, we're going now." Hinata took her sling bag and followed her cousin Neji outside the main mansion as her imouto trailed behind them at the gates.

"Okay! Take care! Or better yet, take out some hunks, okay?!"

"H-Hana-chan!"

"I won't let those dirty male species to lay a single hand on any part of Hinata's body."

"Fine, fine! There you go with your Dynamic Duo again. You should lay-off from your Sister-complex, Neji-niisan!"

Hinata giggled while Neji frowned at Hanabi's antics.

"Take care and enjoy, you two!"

The cousins bade good bye to Hanabi as they rode the car that Neji drives to the University. This is the first time that Hinata will set foot in Konoha University, the same school she will be attending two weeks from now. Neji invited her because of the Football game that he will be playing with Konoha-U's Shinobi Football Team and if they win this round, they will be qualified for the Quarter Finals.

When they arrived at the Football field of Konoha-U, Neji led her to the front seats since he is part of the team she will be allowed to sit behind the team's bench.

"Neji! You're almost late! The boys are already looking for you!"

A girl with two Chinese buns called the Hyuuga cousins attention. "Ten-Ten."

"Hey!" Said girl noticed Neji's company and looked at her curiously.

"This is my cousin Hinata."

"Oh, yes! I remember her from your stories." She turned to Hinata and flashed a friendly smile. "Hi, Hinata. I'm Ten-Ten, Neji's friend. Nice to meet you."

"O-Oh. Pleasure is mine, Ten-Ten-san." She bowed.

"Aaaw. Please, no formalities with me. Just Ten-Ten."

"I'll leave Hinata with you, Uchiha must be flipping." Neji intruded, the two girls nodded whoch he returned and then he left to enter changing rooms at the field's left side.

Hinata felt comfortable talking with Ten-Ten. She managed to tell her some stories about her and her cousin's adventures when they were kids while her new friend giggled and laughed at the Hyuuga cousins' antics.

Their conversation were cut short when the people started making noise. Soon both teams lined-up at the field. She immediately spotted Neji in his blue and white jersey with his team mates. Although she never fawned or fangirl towards any guy, she was actually amazed at how good-looking Neji's team mates are. The one who stood out the most in her eyes is the blonde-haired male with a jersey number 10. He looks hyperactive and he kept on smiling. She can't help but smile when the golden boy bumped his fist with a raven-haired male. She also recognized her old friends Kiba and Shino from middle school.

"Go, Shinobiiiiiiii!" Ten-Ten yelled. The girl looked at her and flashed a grin. She's very supportive of the boys.

They were up against Livingston's Mage Team.

"OMG! GO, SASUKE-KUN!"

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! GAMBATTE, SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata looked around, mostly at the girl surrounding them who were cheering for the same guy. The name sound vaguely familiar although no face popped in her mind.

"Sasuke really is very popular, so get used to annoying squeals from those girls." She nodded at Ten-Ten.

She and Ten-Ten proceeded to watch the game. She always notices the blonde-haired and the raven-haired has some sort of unique team work. Neji seemed to be doing well with the guy who has bobbed-cut boy with large eyes, and as usual Kiba and Shino's team work are amazing. The pineapple-haired guy does well with the chubby goal-keeper. The red-haired boy with tattoo in the left side of his forehead, the odd-guy with facial tattoos and the pale guy with raven hair does great too in tackling.

In the end, Shinobi won with a score of 3-1. But the game didn't end without Hinata noticing some stolen looks from the raven-head whose hair is spiked at the back. She just dismissed it as a co-incidence as she adjusted her eyeglasses. Ten-Ten ran towards the field to congratulate the team while she slowly went off the benches.

And because she was looking down, her head collided with a solid thing that made her glasses flew and when she looked up she felt embarrassed at her clumsiness. She really wanted to hide her eyes in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen nasai..!"

The guy's black shiny hair swung with the air as his eyes widened while staring eye-to-eye with her. "S-S... Sugoiii!"

Hinata blushed some shades of crimson at his boyish looks and voice.

"Y-Y-Your eyes!"

She panicked as she ducked her head and started looking for her eyeglasses. She immediately spotted it and put it back on. Which resulted to the guy's frustrated face.

"Why did you put it on? Your eyes are so cool!"

Hinata's face now looked like a tomato. "E-E-Eh?"

"Nice to meet ya! What's your name?!"

"I-I-I'm Hinata."

"Oooh. I'm-"

"Oy, Luffy! Let's go!"

She and the boy looked behind him and spotted the green-haired guy who called him out.

"Yeah. Let's- Oh! You, teme! How could you meet all the lovely ladies?!" Said the blonde-haired guy with a weird spiral-eyebrow who instantly appeared in front of her holding her hand pushing the black-haired boy. "My name is Sanji, oh, fair lady~! ❤"

"E-Eto... I..."

"Oy, Sanji! I met her first!" The Luffy-guy pushed the Sanji-guy away and smiled at her.

"What does East's Blue's Kaizoku Football Team doing here?"

The three boys stopped arguing as they looked behind her and saw Kiba who spoke, approaching with the team. Hinata's eyes met the raven-head with spiky hair's onyx eyes but she immediately turned away.

"Yo!" Luffy was the one to greet.

"Hey, Luffy! I heard you are facing Fairy tail next month!" The blonde-haired boy cheerfully said.

"Yeah! Start of Quarter Finals. We'll surely beat them and then we will wait for you in the finals!" Luffy confidently stated.

"We dropped by to see if you will keep the promise." The green-haired guy said.

"Hn. We will see you at the finals." Hinata finally heard the raven-head's voice. He seemed to be emitting a lot of authority in his voice. And he seemed to be really arrogant with that face.

"Heh! We should go now. Zoro, Sanji, let's go before Nami does another round of rampage. Shishishishi!"

Luffy said which earned a chuckle from blonde-haired, Kiba and the goal-keeper.

But before Luffy finally turn his back on Hinata, he turned to her again and smiled. "See you around, Hinata!"

Her eyes widened and he waved at her then he was off with Zoro the green-haired and Sanji the blonde. When she turned around she was greeted by curious eyes of Neji's team mates, with the exception of raven-spiky-haired because his eyes were blank.

"Hn. Hinata, these are my team mates." Neji started.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! It is nice to finally meet you! Neji speaks so highly of you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" So the golden boy is Naruto, he's so bubbly which makes her smile.

Naruto was the one to introduce the others. Neji is the vice captain, which he didn't tell her. The chubby goal-keeper is Akimichi Chouji. The red-haired with tattoo is Sabaku Gaara, the guy with facial tattoos is Sabaku Kanuro, they're brothers. The pale raven-haired is Sato Sai, the bobbed-cut haired is Rock Lee, the pineapple haired is Nara Shikamaru. She already know Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. And lastly their Captain is none other than raven-spiky-hair, Uchiha Sasuke.

Which reminds her... She wonders if he's related in any way to Uchiha Itachi. Just at the thought of him makes her blush. Itachi, the Uchiha genius, was her childhood crush.

Neji asked her to stay put because he was going to take a quick shower before they go home. The boys soon followed after him except their captain.

He was fixing his things and his bag when his eyes shot to her.

"Just so you know, they're our school's rival."

Her eyes widened. Uchiha Sasuke stood up and turned his back on her as he made his way to the changing room. She didn't really know why he had to tell her that. Did he think she likes Luffy?

Her thoughts popped when Neji came back and finally announced that they were going home. She doubt Uchiha Sasuke will like her presence in the coming months now that she will be attending the same university. She just hoped that she wouldn't have a chance to annoy the cold boy.

* * *

**So... Do you think I should continue? :)**

**-Hime**


	2. Thinking

**Yo. Just tell me what you think? Arigatou!**

**For Mugiwara N0 Luffy, THANK YOU SO MUCH for an inspiring comment! :)**

**-❤Hime**

* * *

**2. Thinking**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata isn't really a fan of Football. She was more of a martial arts lover. That is why she aspired to learn every single martial arts there is. So far she has mastered Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Hapkido, Muay Thai, Jujutsu, Aikido, Tai chi and Sanshou. She knew she still has a lot to learn but she felt proud of herself especially since her father looked pleased when he was informed that she has come this far.

But since she is finally attending Konoha University, she has to learn to like the sport. Everyone seems to love it in that school. And Football seems to be the most celebrated sport in their university. Right now she is planning on being a part of a club too, Kendo Club, specifically. She hasn't mastered this ancient art of sword fighting so she would gladly take the opportunity to be taught by Kendo masters in Konoha-U.

"Hina? Is everything alright?"

Her thoughts snapped and she turned to the person who called her attention. She smiled and replied. "Hai, Neji-niisan. I'm sorry for spacing out."

He nodded in understanding. "So have you decided what club you are joining?"

"Hai. I plan on becoming a part of the Kendo Club."

Her older brother/cousin smiled and ruffled her hair. "You will do great."

Her smile brighten at his compliment and continued walking with him inside the halls of Konoha-U.

Neji stopped walking so as she when she noticed him.

Then he looked at the open door beside him. Hinata looked at what he is looking at and found out that the room he stopped at is her room.

"This is your room. Good luck on your first day, Hinata. If you need help, just call me or better yet just knock them down."

Her eyes widen at her cousin's remark. "Niisan!"

Neji chuckled and ruffled her hair once again. "Just kidding. See you at lunch?"

She smiled and gave a small wave before arranging her messed up hair. "Hai. Thanks, Neji-nii."

He smiled at her and when he made sure she'll be fine, he walked away to his assigned room. She heaved a breath and entered the room. There are many students there already, there are even groups who were talking to one another. Her Hyuuga eyes caught sight of Uzumaki Naruto from the Football team. He is smiling brightly while talking to the chocolate-haired boy, Inuzuka Kiba.

Her cheeks seemed to grow hot when she noticed that the Golden Boy looked at her. A brighter smile plastered in his face as he waved at her.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!"

Everyone in the room looked at her direction because of Naruto's loud voice. She even caught a glimpse of a disoriented-looking Uchiha looking at her. _'He just woke up?'_

Before she even started thinking of the Uchiha, she was bombarded by Kiba and Naruto who were fast as lightning as they landed in her side.

"I'm so glad we're classmates again, Hina. Shino and I greatly missed you! Wait... Where's Shino?" Kiba started rambling.

"Nice to meet you again, Hinata-chan. You'll be in great hands this year!" Naruto beamed.

She smiled at the two and let them lead her to the upper back side of the room. She was finally seated at the second to the last column, Naruto and Kiba picked it for her. She can't help but feel anxious because the Uchiha is just behind her. It's not that she's afraid of him, she just didn't want anything to do with him because he always looks so cold.

On the other hand, Uchiha Sasuke looked sharply at the two loud boys beside him. They were talking nonstop and he couldn't get his peaceful sleep. His eyes found the back head of the female Hyuuga. He didn't know why but he started thinking of her after he met him in the quarter finals. No, he's not thinking of her every minute of every day. Hell no. He just found himself thinking about her every now and then.

And **NO**, he doesn't like him.

He just found her annoying since she might be interested in that goofy captain of East Blue's Football team. Their teams are rivals. And if they happened to be an item, which greatly pissed him with unknown reasons, she might spy on his team's training and sabotage their game.

_'You're overreacting, Sasuke.'_

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, come with us for lunch?" She smiled at Kiba's invitation but she immediately thought of Neji.

"Oh, but I have to meet Neji-niisan."

"Ah, don't worry, Hina-chan! We eat lunch with Neji and the rest of the gang!" She looked at Naruto and was greeted by his goofy smile. She smiled in return and let the two drag her to the cafeteria.

When they approached a table, she immediately saw the rest of the Football team's varsities and 3 pretty girls who were engrossed on their chats, she met the girl with twi buns, Ten-Ten. Neji gave a quick smile when he saw her and immediately made room for her to sit beside him. She smiled back and was about to approach him.

"Hn."

She squeaked and turned around to meet the eyes of the person who startled her. Her opaque with a hint of lavender eyes met a deep and hypnotizing onyx eyes. She flinched as he stared down at her. He walked passed him and sat just some centimeters from Neji leaving her a space between the two stoic boys. She nervously and slowly walked to the seat beside her cousin and sat between the Hyuuga genius and the Uchiha captain, making her sit in front of a pretty pink-haired girl beside Naruto in her right.

She smiled at her and continued talking to a blonde female in her left.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, Ino, Ten-Ten! We have a new addition to our group! The team have met her at the game." Naruto looked at her and smiled before announcing her presence. "Hinata is Neji's baby sister!"

"Cousin." Neji corrected. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

She smiled and bowed at the three girls, even to the boys she met at the game.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. Nice to meet you, I'm Ino." The blonde female greeted her with a glint in her smile, which she was curious about.

"We already met at the game. It's nice to have a female addition. Now, where's Temari?" The girl with two buns said.

"Hi, Hinata. I'm Sakura. You should stick with us instead of these annoying jerks." The pinkette has this kind and confident smile that made her comfortable.

But she didn't miss some glances from Ino and Sakura towards the raven-haired Uchiha beside her. She wonder if the two girls has feelings for Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha looked up with furrowed brows and was almost blinded by the brightness in the dobe's hair. "Hn."

He noticed Naruto started grinning like stupid and he didn't like it when he didn't know why he was doing that and not knowing what he was thinking.

"What?"

He stood there grinning down at him like he knows his darkest secret that he can blackmail him with.

"What the fvck, Naruto? Spit it out."

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed you ogling Hina-chan most of the time." He beamed at him that made his temple ache.

He frowned when his heart skipped a beat. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Even if you deny it, I can still see through you. Don't worry, Teme. I won't tell Neji because he will kill you." He chuckled and turned his back on him. "You have the Pirate's Captain as competition so stop thinking so much and make your move. See ya!"

The dobe jogged towards the lockers and shower room of the Football field.

His thoughts started going back to the indigo-haired Hyuuga. How could he, the stone-heart Uchiha Sasuke, take interest on that Hyuuga? Besides the fact that Neji will probably kill him, her family is their family's number 1 business rival.

She was just one of those annoying fangirls.

_'Correction. She's NOT you fangirl.'_

She's just... An ordinary Hyuuga girl. And Naruto is wrong about his assumptions.

He just does not like the idea of a schoolmate/classmate being TOO close with the East Blue's Football Team Captain.

_'Fvck this.'_

He can't stop thinking about her.


End file.
